In magnetic recording media, as used in hard disk storage devices, information is written to and read from magnetic elements that represent digital bits. In order to increase the amount of information that can be stored within a given area, the size and distance between these magnetic elements may be reduced so that they may be more densely positioned. At the same time, the speed at which disks are written to and read from when preparing the disks for use by an end-user may be increased. In general, information regarding location as a function of time of the spin axis of the disks is useful in increasing performance.
Noise and vibration in the disks' environment may impact the performance, e.g., read/write capability, of magnetic recording media. The interferences caused by rapid disk rotation and other interferences may further cause random radial displacement or eccentricity of the rotating disk, resulting in non-repetitive run-out.